Giving in to desire
by Estelle Darksong
Summary: My take on what could have happened during episode 16. Re-l/Vincent smut.


"Miss Re-l? It's already been three minutes.." Vincent's voice was humble like always as he knocked on the door, as if he was apologizing for bothering her. But he knew they had to keep an eye on their water, and he tried to urge the woman to come out of the bathroom. He still had to shower, too.

The door flung open and Vincent instinctively turned his face the other way.

"I haven't washed my hair yet", Re-l declared in her usual, curt tone.

"But if you consider the remaining water supply.." he tried to protest.

"I want to wash my hair today, no matter what!" Re-l snapped, closing the door again.

Vincent knocked again.

"Miss Re-l!"

"Two more minutes!" the woman's voice replied.

"You have short hair, so you only need one minute, right?" she knew she was being childish and cruel, but she wasn't going to give up. She had to wash her hair.

Vincent mumbled, "But that's.." unfair, yes. Still, he knew he'd never win an argument against Re-l.

There were still 2,000 miles to Mosk. The wind had died, and so they were stuck in a frozen valley in the middle of nowhere. It had already been several days, and supplies got fewer and fewer.

Pino was outside, playing when Re-l stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Vincent was sitting on the bunk, waiting. Even though he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't help but gaze upon her body, with the towel wrapped around her loosely. He'd never seen a woman more beautiful than the one in front of him. Even without her makeup she was a stunning sight.

Vincent felt his cheeks grow hot and he quickly turned his gaze upon the bathroom door.

But it was too late. Re-l had noticed his eyes on her. It annoyed her, since it made her feel.. vulnerable, perhaps?

She'd been so inexplicably drawn to him since the very beginning, and she had been having such.. impure thoughts in her head for a while now. She knew he wanted her. She didn't want to admit it, but.. she'd begun to want him, too.

"What do you want now? Go take your shower", she hissed at him, wanting to avoid any closer contact. She wanted to remain strong and level-headed.

Vincent's cheeks were flushed, and he gulped as he stood up and shifted slightly towards the bathroom.

"I just.. You're just so beautiful, miss Re-l.." he said softly.

It was Re-l's turn to blush. Her pale cheeks grew slightly pink. It wasn't like her. How could a comment like that affect her that way?

Before she could react in any way, his arms were around her.

"Vincent!" she retorted, trying to pull away, but he tightened his hold on her and pressed his lips upon hers.

A wave of heat rushed over her, and she closed her eyes, ending her half-hearted struggle and slowly returning the kiss.

Vincent's hands shifted to unwrap the towel, and it fell on the floor. His fingers caressed the smooth skin of Re-l's back, making her shiver.

She parted her lips slightly, letting his tongue enter her mouth and brush against hers.

He sat her down on the bunk, his hands moving to her front, sliding up to caress her breasts.

She moaned into his mouth, adding to his arousal. As they parted for air, Vincent started kissing his way down the side of her face, to her neck. Re-l's breathing was becoming ragged, she couldn't believe he was making her feel that way. She hadn't thought that any man could make her feel like she did in Vincent's arms.

Vincent was usually so shy, so timid.. was this sudden boldness because of his Proxy side? Re-l wasn't sure, and she didn't really care.

Good thing he was only half-dressed, she thought. She was losing herself, giving into her instincts. There was so much sexual tension between the two of them, they both needed a release.

Re-l started tugging at Vincent's shirt, pulling it over his head. Then, she shifted further back onto the bunk, leaning down, pulling him on top of her.

Soon, Vincent's boxers were on the floor as well, and he leaned in to kiss Re-l again, this time more hungrily than before, his erection pressing against her inner thigh.

She let out yet another moan of pleasure, her fingers entangled in his dark, messy hair.

Vincent propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at the raven-haired woman underneath him.

"Miss Re-l.. I love you.. You've no idea how I've dreamt of this.." he said.

"I know, Vincent. I know", Re-l replied, reaching up to capture his lips again.

"I think it's time you showed me exactly how much you love me", she added then, her ice blue eyes staring into his brilliant green ones.

He nodded, slowly pressing his manhood against her opening, then stopping for a moment before sliding into her.

She gasped sharply - he was even bigger than she'd expected, and his movement was somewhat painful to her at first. He could see it from her reaction, and moved as slowly as he could to let her get used to it. He pulled almost completely out, and then pushed back in.

After a few moments Re-l had gotten used to Vincent inside her, and was growing frustrated with his unbearably slow movement. She pulled him down for another passionate kiss, this way prompting him to increase his pace. He smiled, and little by little made his strokes a bit faster and deeper. His right hand moved onto her breast, caressing the hardened nipple.

Re-l's lustful moans and the tightness Vincent felt around his erection were more than enough to send him to the edge, but he wanted it to last. He wanted to make it as good for Re-l as he could. He was practically pounding into her now, and she moved her hips to meet with his strokes.

She was almost there, as well.

"Vincent! Ah.. Vincent..!" Re-l cried out as she reached her climax.

It was only seconds later that Vincent gave in and he cried Re-l's name as his seed spilled into her.

Panting, he pulled out and lay down next to the woman, wrapping his arms around her.

"Miss Re-l.." he whispered into her ear.

"Thank you for joining me on this journey."

Re-l gave him a slightly tired, yet warm smile.

"You wanted me here with you", she replied. "I want answers as much as you do.. We'll find them together."

"I love you, miss Re-l." He still blushed when he said those words.

It was rather cute, she had to admit to herself.

Pulling the blanket on top of them, she kissed him gently.

"..I love you too, Vincent."


End file.
